Sonic & Knuckles - Irresistable Prophecy
by Xion-Angelic-Wolf
Summary: In a quick retelling of the beginning of "Sonic 3" and the end of "Sonic & Knuckles", Knuckles finds himself attracted to this, Sonic, whom Eggman claimed was trying to steal the Master Emerald from Angel Island. Confused by his attraction to Sonic, there is also strange resemblance between the hedgehog and the prophecy he was once told. Sonic/Knuckles Yaoi with naughty lemons.


**Sonic and Knuckles - Irresistible Prophecy**

**By Xion-Angelic-Wolf**

**I do not own Sega or any of it's characters and settings. Before reading the story, please know, the story will excalate from Shounen-ai into yaoi, thus things with start getting a little naughty lemony on the second part. I only think this fic will have two part.**

**This story was done as a request from MellodyDreamer on deviantart/also on Fanficion during my yaoi fanservice session. Mell had requested a knuckles yaoi because she really likes Knuckles so I centered the story around him most of the time and only included his quoted thoughts, though I didn't limit his outward thoughts entirely. Once again, this will escalate into yaoi, boy x boy, boy's love, gay fiction, and loving romance between boys. The story kind of follows the beginning of 'Sonic 3' and the end of 'Sonic & Knuckles'  
**

**Tell me what you think of the story! Hopefully it touches your heart just a little...just a little.**

It was just as Eggman said, a hedgehog would be approaching his home, Angel Island. Who was he to think he could come to the island and steal the precious Master Emerald that he had guarded for so long with his life. Quickly digging underground, he watched from his hole as the hedgehog abused the power of the chaos emeralds to empower himself before gliding over the ocean toward land. It was at that moment that he came by that Knuckles popped out, his fist uppercutting the golden hedgehog's chin with the solid impact of a shoryuken.

"You bastard!" Cried the Echidna with the rage of 1000 soldiers.

The hedgehog had reverted back to his blue form as the chaos emeralds scattered about from his body, landing on his butt like the loser he was.

"Heh heh! Thought you were all smart trying to come to my island to steal the Master Emerald did you!" Knuckles crossed his arms looking down upon the disrespecting, dumbfound, swine.

"Wh-What?" Sparkling, pretty green eyes, as beautiful as the master emerald suddenly gazed up at the red echidna, confused...startled...afraid...innocent.

Knuckles suddenly blushed. What sorcery was this!? Why did his heart feel so heavy!? Why did his body freeze!? Why could he feel the tribal drumming of his heart in his ears!?

"Y-You..." He growled behind his teeth. He regained himself realizing the chaos emeralds on the ground around the hedgehog. _'what the hell happened to me for a second there...?'_ Knuckles pondered to himself before quickly collecting each Emerald off the ground.

The blue hedgehog noticed he probably wasn't going to be having those emeralds back for a long time...and he was right. "H-Hey! I need those!"

"Hah! Trying to play the innocent fool are we? You won't get far with that act! Smell ya later, Villain!" Quickly before the hedgehog could think of any crude ways to stop him, he took off as fast as he could, looking back to only see the intruder still as dumbfound as ever.

**_-Later-_**

Every single time! Why did it keep happening!? The blue hedgehog just looks at him a certain way and he has to stop in his tracks of what he is doing while turning beat red. _'Knuckles!? What is wrong with you!? Just knock him out or something!'_

Slapping his cheeks, he realized he was at the final point of all this. The Master Emerald was down the hall! This was the final defense against the one who dared try to steal the island's precious Emerald. Though, he couldn't take his mind off the prophecy he was once told of so long ago as a child.

Looking to the ancient painting upon the wall nearby, he tightened his knuckles. The prophet said to save the world, looked exactly like that hedgehog. It had to be coincidence!  
"Alright Knucklehead! You better stop playing your stupid pranks on me, I have to stop Eggman before he destroys us all with the Master Emerald!"

Knuckles froze up at Sonic's voice. He was just behind him and he could already imagine the expression on his face. He was getting to him again...No, not this time.

"Destroy us all...what nonsense do you speak!? Eggman is the one trying to protect the Emerald..." Saying that just didn't seem right though...doubt only left his tongue.

Sonic sighed. "Your blind, buddy. Look, he's tricked you and I know you don't want to believe it to protect your emerald. I understand. I'm not here for the thing anyway. I'm just have to wait here for Eggman to show up so I can kick his eggbutt!"

Knuckles smirked. He was indeed curious of Sonic's skills though. He watched him carefully sometimes, noticing speed was his strength, but that was all there was too him. One punch was all it would take to knock this hedgehog out cold.

"Alright...then we have time to fight. What do you say. If you win, you can stay here...and if I win, you gotta leave." Knuckles turned around, ready in his boxing stance passed down through the ages of his tribe. They possessed fists that could easily crush through boulders and shake the earth.

Sonic smirked. "Now you are speaking my language. Let's do this!" The blue hedgehog took a step back, clearly ready to dash around him first. A forward approach would be stupid.

"Alright...Come at me." A counter attack would be best for such a situation where speed has a slight advantage. He'd let the hedgehog come in, throw a fake punch, and then go with a fist that strikes true straight to his face. This match would only take a few seconds.

Sonic suddenly dashed straight forward, going towards the red echidna, his eyes set on taking him head on.

"HAH! You fool! You're not as smart as I thought!" Knuckles smirked at his victory already approaching. One fake punch to let the hedgehog either jump over, slip under, or dodge to the side, and then he'd go flying straight into his fist.  
The guardian then threw his fake straight punch forward, being very predictable in the process.

SWISH

Knuckles' eyes widened at the fact that his fist went through Sonic, literally into him! "What the!?"

"Well, I guess you thought wrong, knucklehead!"

Knuckles watched as the hedgehog before him faded into thin air, dust flew past from behind him. "Th-Through!? What!?" he turned behind him to see a red shoe fly into his face. First there was white, then there was black, then there was a shaky vision of two Sonic's eventually coming together.

"Hey hey~, what's wrong. Getting a little dizzy?" The hedgehog taunted.

Knuckles placed one hand on his head, shaking it a bit before looking back at the hedgehog. He really shook him up there. "So, you have a few tricks up your sleeve huh? I guess you haven't been playing real then have you?" He smirked. Oh, this was a better challenge than he imagined.

Sonic shrugged with a cocky grin. "Always save the best for the best."

Heat rushed to Knuckles' cheeks again, his heart almost skipped a beat at that word. _'The best? I-Is he referring to me?'_ And that damned cute grin Sonic wore along with that cocky act of his. He shook his head again, '_No no no! What are you thinking Knuckles!? He's your enemy! Not...not uh...NO! Gotta fight!'_

Sonic tilted his head seeming a little surprised at the other. "Hey, knux, something wrong? I notice you always seem to act strange and get all red. You...aren't trying to fight me with a fever are you? All this hard work protecting the emerald getting to you?" Concern then took over his pretty, sparking green eyes, his mouth curving down slightly to express worry and care for the other.

Knuckles once again turned red being caught off guard by the other's adorable looks. "WH-Wh-Whaa- What are you talking about! I'm not-! I don't-! I-I...I'm okay! Just fight me already!" He tried to stay in the game, bringing his fists up again. Though, his heart pounded only harder, his body prevented him from taking his chance to swing at the hedgehog. Why couldn't he bring himself to even hurt the hedgehog at all anymore!

Sonic however relaxed from his ready position, his face becoming even more worried for the other, pitying him with a look of an adorable puppy. "No, you are not okay. Look, you've been pushing yourself too hard. I can't just fight you like this, it wouldn't be fair."

Slowly, the blue blur began to approach the red guardian, reaching out toward him. "Hey, you okay buddy?" He smiled gently, warmly...it was like a mother concerned for a child. Like a goddess caring for her dearest creations...like Tikal.

"S-S-S-Stay back!" He tried to back away, though weakness suddenly took over and he fell on his butt clumsily. "H-H-Hey! What are you do-!" And there was Sonic's face...right there in front of his, staring with his big, adorable green eyes into his own purple gems.

"Now now, I'm not going to eat you or anything. I just want to help okay!" Sonic took hold of the Echidna's face in his palms. "Oh wow...I hit you a little hard there didn't I...?"

_'He's so close...too close...extremely close! Wait no! He's still getting closer! What is he doing! Why is he doing this!?'_ Knuckles heart raced as the beautiful hedgehog before him pressed something very soft to his head where his shoe came in contact. Everything felt so warm for a moment as time seemed to just suddenly stop. What was this feeling.

Sonic pulled away, blushing intensely himself, looking away embarrassed by his gesture. "I...I don't have anything to treat it...so, I mean, well...I've seen people do this to someone with a wound. I mean, not like a kiss will really make it better so it's really the only way I can apologize for everything."

Knuckles gasped. "K-K-K-Kiss!?" The echidna was left speechless. He had no more doubts. There was no way this hedgehog could in any possible way in the law of the world was evil. All he could see was purity. He had to be the savior, the prophet.

"Oh, well I didn't know you swing that way, Sonic!"

Both Sonic and Knuckles turned to the familiar voice in a familiar floating machine above the master emerald.

"Eggman!" The two shouted out.

"I see you've betrayed me Knuckles, but no matter, for you are no longer useful to me." Eggman snickered and out from below his air machine retracted a claw down to the master emerald and lifted it up from its pedestal before he began to take off.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I have a world to conquer."

Knuckles wasn't ready to drop the ball yet. Being used was one of the worst mistakes Eggman made. "The hell you won't!" The Echinda was quick to run after Eggman, jumping onto higher platforms before successfully jumping onto the Master Emerald he was sworn to protect. "You will not leave with the master emerald!"

The scientist sighed in annoyance and pressed a switch on his controls.

Sonic who was about to help out was only in time to see Eggman most likely activate something nasty that would shake the protector of the master emerald off. "Knuckles! Look out!"

Though, the hedgehog was too late as many volts of electricity coursed through his body. He was like a firework constantly bursting in the air, unable to let go from the constant shocks before it finally stopped and he felt to the ground limp, pupils dilated. "M...master...emerald...must...Must protect...eme..."

Sonic quickly came by Knuckles' side, trying to pull him into his arms, though he was limp, not moving. He looked up to Eggman who was getting away. He was about to bark his anger out at him, to chase him down and murder the damned creep. This was the worst he'd ever done. Though, that moment was wasted when the floor beneath him and knuckles crumbled suddenly, leading to their sudden descent.

He wasn't in time to grab knuckles as he fell away from him. "Knuckles! NO!" They were met with the ground, and while sonic was able to land, Knuckles felt flat on his back with a sickening thud.

Before he could rush to Knuckles' side, he got up on his own, carefully. "We can't let that bastard get away, Sonic..."

The blue hedgehog was truly worried for the other, was he really in any state to be standing? "K-Knuckles. But, how do we get out of here?" He looked up from the pit they fell into.

Knuckles punched a fist into his palm. "I know this place better than anyone. There's a room right next store for emergencies in case this were to happen." The protector thought back to the prophecy, _'it's definitely true. I have no doubt about it now. He came all this way. I must help him with what strength I have left...I'm lucky I have just enough strength to break down this wall...'_

And break down the wall he did. With what was left of his strength, he smashed his fist into the wall beside him, pieces of the area he struck crumbling before his powerful punch. "GH!..." Pain rushed through his body. No...no he couldn't kick the bucket yet, just a little more.

Sonic came by Knuckles side, or tried to, however, the echidna walked ahead trying to avoid the hedgehog. "Knuckles, are you sure you're-"

"Use this teleporting mechanism. There will be plenty of these on the way up to the sky sanctuary. That'll help you reach the base he set up...he has a powerful weapon awaiting you...so..." Knuckles felt his vision start to fade. He dared not show his dilated eyes to Sonic though...he would not let the hedgehog slow down for his sake.

Sonic was about to question him again but he pushed him onto the red orb of the teleporting mechanism. "So you better prepare for the worst...and win this battle." The other than teleported away, Knuckles following immediately after as he stumbled on and was lifted by the unseen force, through solid matter and to the beginning of the Sky Sanctuary.

Sonic turned to look at the Echidna who arrived behind him. He looked like he was completely okay, eyes not dilated, breathing untaxed, and a warm grin on his face. "K-Knuckles...thank you for everything. I promise you, I will win this battle!"

The red echidna gave the hero a thumbs up. "Fight till the end...for me."

Sonic smiled the same way to the other, nodding. "I...when I get back...we-...I promise I'll come back!" The hedgehog gave a reassuring grin to the other and took off without looking back. Blush making his face extremely red now that he couldn't be seen.

"Heh...Sonic...What did you...-" Slowly, the strong, mighty warrior began to fall forward, some blood spilling from his mouth, eyes re-dilating, body depleting of all of its strength. "want...to say...?" The sight of the wonderful, blue sky and snow white clouds all around him slowly began to fade to darkness.

The end?


End file.
